In the Name of Honor
Summary From the back cover: Delicate peace talks between the Federation and the Klingon Empire become complicated when Captain Kirk discovers that Starfleet prisoners of war are being held captive on a remote jungle planet. Now, with the unexpected assistance of an old adversary, Kirk embarks on a daring rescue mission, knowing that if he fails, the Federation will deny all knowledge of his intentions. But powerful forces within the Klingon government are determined to keep the shameful secret of the hostages' existence, even if it means obliterating every last trace of the prisoners -- and anyone who comes to save them! References Characters :Ag'hel • Robert Bennett • Pavel Chekov • Clev • Brian Connors • Dorthan • Sydney Elliot • Cheryl Flodin • • Gralev • Jardak • Catherine Joquel • J'rgan • Kaljagh • Robert Kawaguchi • Khulr • James T. Kirk • K'lavut • K'lotek • Koloth • Komor • Korax • K'tran • K'vyr • K'zeq • Laria • LeGere • Lorta • Leonard McCoy • Ra Mhvlovi • Moqlah • Murgh • Linda Parker • Scarface • Montgomery Scott • • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Toladal • • Trel • Nyota Uhura * unnamed Tellarite Robert April • Jonathan Archer • Randall Bird • Fek'lhr • • Anne Garrovick • Garth • Gorkon • Kahless the Unforgettable • Kang • Kesh • Klaa • Kor • Korrd • Kruge • Abraham Lincoln • David Marcus • Molor • Morath • Saavik • Surak • Sybok • • Trelane • Yarnek Starships and vehicles : • ( ) • • • • • ( ) • • • • Locations :Don'zali IV • Great Hall • Jlinzegh' province • Klingon Neutral Zone • Nuvidula IV • Pao'la • Starbase 49 Argelius • Boreth Monastery • Deep Space Station K-7 • El Capitan • Genesis Planet • Gre'thor • Janus VI • Mars • Nimbus III • Paradise City • Sha Ka Ree • Shangri-La • Sherman's Planet • Sto-Vo-Kor • Tycho IV • Typhon Expanse • Yosemite National Park Races and cultures :Andorian • Bolian • Efrosian • Gallamite • Human • Klingon • Rigelian • Romulan • Tellarite • Vulcan Excalbian • Gorn • Legaran • Orion States and organizations :Federation Council • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Research and Development • Starfleet Security School • United Federation of Planets Other references :anti-gravity boots • bat'leth • bloodwine • Chancellor of the High Council of the Klingon Empire • Degebian mountain goat • dilithium • Earther • flu • gagh • Hegh'bat • jungle • Ktarian eggs • laser drill • nagh • plexisteel • qelI'qam • Qo'legh • racquetball • Retinax 5 • Saurian brandy • scotch • Starfleet Chief of Staff • stun baton • thermoconcrete • tractor beam • transport inhibitor • tribble • tri-ox compound • trititanium Information This novel suggests the reason for the change in appearance of Klingon characters such as Koloth, from smooth to ridged foreheads, is in reaction to a renewed importance in Klingon society on the teachings of Kahless during the movie era. Thus, Klingons wishing to show their reverence for Kahless somehow obtain the physical feature Kahless himself displayed. The exact details are left vague, and are not inconsistent with later canonical revelations in Star Trek: Enterprise. This is the 97th and final numbered Star Trek: The Original Series novel from Pocket Books, ending a series dating back to 1979. After this point, all further TOS-based novels are unnumbered. Timeline | after= Present Tense|}} |}} "|}} | prevdate=The Trouble with Tribals| nextdate=A Bad Day for Koloth| }} | prevdate='' | nextdate=To Reign in Hell: The Exile of Khan Noonien Singh'' | }} External link * Category:Books Category:TOS novels